


Not Needed

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Best Friends, Crying, Established Relationship, Hyunjin is a good homie, I'm so sorry I deadass never write angst like this, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Toxic Relationships, cross roads, its complicated, mentions of child prositutes but no detail, oof ouch this hurt, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “You love me when others pay attention to me. You love me when you’re afraid I’ll leave you.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	Not Needed

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm so sorry this shit sad I'm not even gonna try and sugar coat it. But there is a bright side so just look forward to that in the near future okay?

“Min I need help.” Jisung whines, he’s currently sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to reach his crutches. 

“Ji just grab them stop being a baby.” Minho calls from downstairs. 

“I’m not being a baby! I’m sore, I can’t put any weight on my leg and my crutches are too far away.” Sungie is practically crying. He feels so helpless and Min won’t just come up and help him for a second. 

His boyfriend emerges up the stairs with a mildly annoyed look on his face. It softens upon seeing the younger close to tears. 

“Hey no crying, you’re okay baby doll.” Minho grabs his crutches and helps him to his feet finally. Jisung sniffles and angrily takes them, “why wouldn’t you just move them closer when you got up?” 

“I thought you’d be able to reach them that far drama Queen.” 

“I’m not a drama Queen.” Jisung mutters and pushes past his boyfriend, slowly getting down the stairs on the crutches. Minho stays close to him so he doesn’t fall while hobbling down. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Yes.” 

“What’s with the attitude?” 

“I’m tired, and in pain Min. I can’t  _ walk  _ sorry if that makes me get in a bad mood.” Sungie gets to the couch and falls down, beyond annoyed. 

“Yeah so am I, I’m not acting like a bitch.” Minho walks into the kitchen. Jisung refrains from finding something to throw at him while his back is turned. 

There’s tension between them, Min made it pretty clear last night that he wants to be Jisung’s only. But as they both know, Minho is greedy. 

Sungie takes his phone from his pocket and sees Hyunjin has messaged him already. Asking how he’s feeling and if he’s alive yet today. He quickly replies, secretly wishing the pink haired boy was here to comfort him. 

He’d never admit that to Jin, let alone actually say something like that outloud. 

“Here, you need to eat something before you take anymore pain meds.” Minho brings over a plate of toast and eggs for him. He lifts his chin while next to him, locking their lips slowly. 

His tongue pokes out and traces his lower lip, biting down too. Jisung moans softly, reaching for his boyfriend out of habit. 

“You were all cute and needy last night little one.” Min smirks against him. 

“I was high.” Jisung pouts, his memory is a bit foggy but he remembers enough to know Min fucked him to remind him who he belongs to. He knew his boyfriend was being possessive, and trying his best to win Jisung over. 

“You were begging princess.” 

“Yeah that’s not anything new.” Sungie rolls his eyes. 

Minho pulls away, “don’t be like that.” 

“Is your arm okay?” 

“Sore, I need to take more meds too.” The elder looks him in the eyes, “you love me?” 

“Of course I do shithead, why do you keep asking?” 

“Just making sure.” Min flashes his lazy smile in his direction, Jisung knows he’s hiding something. 

“You got mad at me when I called you mine, how is it fair that you get to claim me like you are but when I do it you throw a temper tantrum?” 

“Would you rather me say you aren’t mine?” Minho snaps. 

“No of course not. But I think you’re a hypocrite.” Jisung takes a bite of food, clearly taunting Min now, he wants a reaction out of him. 

“You mean it in a different way, when you say I’m yours you think it gives you some kind of right to say what I can and can’t do.” 

“And you saying it doesn’t? We both know this is about Hyunjin. Let's stop pretending it’s not.” 

Minho glares, “he likes you too much.” 

“You don’t get to be mad about me fucking with him. No one except us and our closest friends even know we’re doing anything, you have not had to deal with people looking at you like an idiot because they think your boyfriend isn’t loyal.” Jisung snarls back. 

“I can be mad about it if I want to be. He shouldn’t get you like I do.” 

“He doesn’t.” 

Minho makes a face, he then grabs Jisung’s chin, “he told me he’d take you from me yesterday. That me letting you two fuck around will be my biggest mistake.” 

Sungie smacks his hand off him, “if you treated me better he wouldn’t threaten you like that.” 

“Treated you better? What’s with this shit? He said that yesterday, now you’re saying it, how am I treating you badly?” 

“You don’t care how your behavior affects me babe! You just do whatever without thinking, you get mad when I get possessive but you do it and it’s fine. I really don’t wanna argue with you about this again.” 

“You act like I’m the worst boyfriend ever! We’re two separate people Jisung-“

“Yeah and we’re  _ together  _ Minho. You’re you and I’m me but we’re seen as one, we’re seen as a unit. If I went out and was seen messing around with another gang’s guys people would be suspicious of you based off of my actions and vice versa. Why don’t you get that?” Minho makes a face, a pout coming across his features. 

“I’m doing this for Chan, why can’t you get  _ that?!  _ Our gang’s entire reputation is on the line right now because of Aja, the FBI was in our house, in our leader’s bed for fucks sake! You should be able to survive people knowing I’m sleeping with Chan if it means we won’t get shot at every five seconds.” 

Jisung stares at his boyfriend, “sorry I guess I expected to be more important on your list of things to care about. And your plan to sleep with him to give him street cred again isn’t even fucking working since I’ve been shot  _ twice  _ in the last week!” 

They glare at each other, both breathing heavily, “you are important Sung, but, the gang comes first, it always has, it’s always been like that for both of us. SKZ is what keeps us alive, if that falls then we do too.” 

Hearing his boyfriend say it makes tears sting in his eyes, “fuck you, the gang has never come before you for me.” 

“Don’t fucking lie to make me feel bad, there have been countless times where you’ve chosen SKZ as a whole over just me.” 

“No there hasn’t-“ 

“You didn’t get to third in command by putting me first.” Minho snarls. “I’ve been in danger, you’ve done shit that’s reflected badly on me, I’ve never said a word because I know it’s for the best.” 

“So what if it came down between me and the gang the gang wins every time?” 

“We’re  _ alive  _ because of the gang so yeah.” 

Jisung grits his teeth, eyes filling, he refuses to cry, “we were together before the gang! That should mean something! I should mean more to you than that!” 

“We were street kids, child  _ prostitutes,  _ if we didn’t have SKZ we’d be dead or still working the streets. You mean the world to me Jisung but we wouldn’t even be together if it weren’t for Stray Kids.” 

Neither says a word as Minho’s final statement settles in, he can tell he went too far. Jisung shakes his head and stands up, knocking the plate of food to the side. 

“I’m done, I’m over this fucking bullshit.” He growls hands clenched into fists. “How can you say that? How can you say we wouldn’t be together? How can you be more loyal to the gang than to me?” 

“You and I both know if we didn’t join SKZ we would have been separated. We wouldn’t be alive Sungie, working kids don’t make it past sixteen around here. I was lucky, your time was running out. I’m not more loyal to the gang than you, I just know that I have to put the gang first because it saved me and you.” Min tries to approach him. 

Jisung glares, “don’t touch me don’t even think about it. Do you have any fucking idea how mad I am? It was me and you Min, we  _ protected  _ each other, we still do. It’s fucking bullshit that you’ll put SKZ before me when the whole reason we’re even here is for us.” 

“We owe Chan everything Jisung, why don’t you get that? If SKZ goes down we do. We can’t just think about us right now.” 

The younger angrily wipes his tears away, “fine then don’t think about me. Think about the gang since it’s  _ so  _ much more important than me or our relationship.” 

“Jisung that’s not what I meant!” Minho grabs his hand but Sungie pushes him away. 

“How else could you mean it? You constantly ask if I love you, you need reassurance, but you manipulated me into this entire thing with Chan and Hyunjin. You took what I’m insecure about and threw it in my face. I love you, more than anything, but do you love me? Or are you so afraid of being alone that you cling to me because I’m the constant?” 

They stare again, tears in both their eyes, “I love you Jisung.” 

“You love me when others pay attention to me. You love me when you’re afraid I’ll leave you.” 

Minho grits his teeth, “fuck you.” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“Yeah actually you are, it’s bullshit if you actually think that. We’ve been together five ye-“

“You were just acting like these five years wouldn’t mean shit if it was me or the gang. Don’t make me feel bad about calling you out when you do it to me constantly.” 

“I’m not talking about this any more.” Minho turns around and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jisung stares, he sits back down while sniffling softly, realizing he was standing on his leg. 

Everything hurts. 

_ Jisung: I think Minho and I might have just broken up _

_ Hyunjin: ???? _

_ Hyunjin: what? How? _

_ Jisung: we got into a huge fight again...it was bad _

_ Hyunjin: did either of you say you were breaking up  _

_ Jisung: no but we might as well have. Minho told me the gang will always come before me, that I should understand that  _

_ Hyunjin: that fucking bitch  _

_ Hyunjin: do you want me to come get you? _

_ Jisung: I want you to but don’t. It’s not safe, and even though I don’t wanna Minho and I are gonna have to talk to each other  _

_ Hyunjin: I’ll come over as soon as you need me to Sungie. I know you love him, but don’t let that cloud your judgment. We both know he’s being fucked up  _

_ Jisung: I know.  _

_ Jisung: I can’t imagine us not together I don’t want us to break up  _

_ Hyunjin: try actually talking to each other rather than screaming for once  _

_ Jisung: yeah we’ll see how that goes  _

_ Hyunjin: I’m here if you need me  _

Jisung swallows and wipes his eyes, curling up on the couch as much as he can. He hears the bathroom door open and close again and shivers slightly. 

Minho comes out and has a completely unreadable expression on his face. 

“If we weren’t on lock down I’d leave you right now.” He finally says. 

Sungie looks up, his chest getting tight, “the apartment or me?” He whispers. 

“Both.” 

Tears slip down Jisung’s face, he blinks rapidly, “you don’t mean that.” He wipes his face quickly. Wishing he could put up his walls, block out his true emotions and pretend he doesn’t care. But every time he tries the walls come crumbling down, each piece that falls feels like a bullet to the chest. 

“I do actually. You said it yourself ``I love you when I’m afraid of losing you, I’m not afraid anymore.” 

“So just like that we’re over? Everything we’ve ever been through means nothing?” Jisung swallows back his sob, refusing to fully break down. 

“I guess so. Did we really mean that much to each other anyway? We’re only together because we had the same pimp, and we only stayed together because what else were we supposed to do?”

“Minho-“ Jisung’s voice cracks now. It makes the elder finally look at him in the eyes. 

“Don’t act like this isn’t what you want. I have the balls to break up with you, it’s obvious you want Hyunjin.” 

Jisung presses his palms into his eyes, “th-this isn’t what I want. Why is it a-always all or nothing Min? Why can’t we just w-work stuff out?” 

“Because you don’t get to say shit like you just did to me and it not have repercussions! You don’t get to tell me how I feel, or what I can and can’t do! I have protected you, stayed by your side,  _ loved  _ you, and I can’t have this one thing? I can’t fuck up once?” Minho finally snaps, his tears leak from his eyes. 

“This one thing is more than just a fuck up! It’s about respect Min! The gang saved us but you’re still more important to me, if I had to pick between you and SKZ It’s you every time. Don’t tell me I’ve put it before you because I have never, every decision I make, I think about how it will affect you. I’m not perfect and I don’t expect you to be either, but I expect to be given the same amount of respect I give you back to me.” 

“No, I made my mind up, we're done.” 

“No.” Jisung finally says, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance. 

“No what?” 

“No you’re not breaking up with me. I don’t accept.” 

Minho looks at him dumbfounded. “Well too bad I am.” 

“Well too bad I’m not letting you. You’re stuck here with me until we’re both healed, you’re not breaking up with me when we have at least a week in here still.” Jisung states, he moves his leg on the couch, wincing slightly. 

“You’re a brat.” 

“I know.” 

Min moves and sits on the edge of the couch, taking Jisung’s face in his hands. “When we’re healed we’re talking about this. This isn’t something that’s going to go away.” 

“I know that. Min, I love you, I don’t wanna break up, I don’t want to be with Hyunjin and I definitely don’t want you and  _ Chan  _ together. I wanna talk about this, not yell and scream at each other, talk…you’re my boyfriend, my other half, I don’t wanna lose you over some stupid fight.” The elder leans his forehead against Sungie’s, locking their hands next to them. 

“I know, I love you too, I’m-I’m sorry. I overreacted, I don’t wanna break up, and our relationship does mean something to me. I just, get so upset when people try and tell me how I feel or how I should act. Even if it’s you. I know we’ve been, off the streets,  _ working  _ for a while now but-“ 

“I know Min.” Jisung kisses his cheek, “I know how important your freedom is to you.” Minho sniffles softly and hugs his boyfriend tightly, nuzzling into his neck. 

Sungie runs his fingers through his orange hair, holding him close. As usual they’re melted back into each other, harsh words forgiven for now. 

*

_ Two days later  _

“You shouldn’t be up walking around.” Hyunjin leans against the counter, Jisung standing to the side of him. 

“I’m not walking.” He mutters only partly using his crutches. 

“Stop being stubborn and listen to Changbin. You’re hurt,  _ really  _ hurt. You need to rest. Standing and walking around,  _ pacing  _ isn’t what you should be up to.”

Hyunjin reaches forward and touches Jisung’s face, “sit down, for me.” 

The younger sighs, “I can’t sit right now, I can’t, lay down, Jin everything  _ sucks. _ ” Jisung pushes his hand away, biting his lower lip. 

“Where is Minho? You guys argued, two days ago haven’t you guys fucked and made up yet?” 

“He’s in the bed asleep...and no we haven’t. There’s, tension between us like never before, we both said things that were fucked up.” 

Hyunjin hums softly, “I know you two love each other, very much. But do you think it’s possible this might be for the best right now? Maybe you guys need time away from each other to figure things out.” 

“I don’t want time away from him.” 

“I know. Do me a favor, please sit down, let’s go to the couch.” Jin helps him over and makes Jisung lay down with his leg propped up, his head in his lap. 

“Are you two speaking?” 

“Barely.” Jisung presses into his eyes, “it’s so, awkward.” 

Hyunjin runs his fingers through his hair, thumb running across his chubby cheek, “have you two been sleeping in the same bed?” 

“Yeah, but it’s like there’s miles between us.” 

“Okay Rihanna.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Jin teasing brings the first smiles he’s seen on Jisung’s face since he’s been over. 

“So are you two broken up right now?” 

“I don’t know...I don’t think so...but once we get out, I think we will, whether I want us to or not.” Jisung’s smile fades quickly, obvious tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, if you two break up you’ll be okay...you don’t need him to live. Having a boyfriend is a nice extra part of life, but you don’t need one to survive.” Hyunjin wipes the tears that fall but doesn’t comment on them. 

“I know...but I’ve never, we’ve been together for so long. I, I don’t want to lose him.” 

Jisung presses into his eyes again, his heart is racing in his ears, he’s never cried like this in front of Hyunjin. He’s so embarrassed. 

“I know Sungie.” Jin suddenly scoops him up into his lap and hugs him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“When you guys do talk everything out, as much as you want to listen to your heart, listen to your brain as well okay? I hate seeing you hurt like this.” 

The younger blushes and pushes him away half heartedly, “don’t get all soft I’ll puke on you asshole.” 

“Hmhm.” 

Hyunjin smiles and wraps his arms firmly around him, not letting him squirm away. Jisung is tense, until he isn’t. And he realizes Jin cares about his well-being. 

“When did you get here?” Minho’s voice is like ice. The second he speaks Sungie tenses back up, he pushes away from Hyunjin. Looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. 

It’s an expression Jin has never seen on him. Jisung is always so hard and closed off, seeing him so vulnerable, so desperate for Minho makes his heart hurt a little. He quickly decides he hates the look. 

“Not long ago.” Hyunjin answers the elder. 

Min hums and walks back, a big sweatshirt on his frame hiding his bandages. He only has boxers on his lower half. 

“So should I invite Chan over too?” He asks, tone shifting from ice to overly cheery. Jisung knows that is a bad sign. 

“Jin is only checking up on us Min...Chan sent him.” Jisung murmurs. 

“Well we’re fine, you can leave now.” Minho smiles his dead smile and Hyunjin actually gets a shiver down his spine. 

Jisung moves out of his lap slowly, Min coming over to help him stand. His hands on his wrist and waist are the most contact they’ve had in days. 

“Alright, if you need anything just let me know.” Hyunjin glances at Sungie, their eyes locking for just a moment. He then heads out the door car keys in hand. 

Min glances down at Jisung and notices his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He’s been avoiding the younger since they fought a couple days ago. It’s been like walking in needles every second they're around each other. 

“Why have you been crying?” Minho takes his face in his hands out of habit. Wiping away the remaining tears. Their eyes lock. 

Jisung stays quiet, quickly looking away, “I…” he trails off lower lip between his teeth. 

“Talk Sungie.” 

“I’m crying because I’m terrified as soon as we’re healed you’re going to leave me. And I don’t want that.” 

Minho hums softly, “I said we’d talk. That doesn’t mean break up.” 

“Then why won’t you look at me? Talk to me? Touch me? I know you’re mad at me for what I said but I can’t stand being in the same house as you and acting like I’m not here.” Jisung wipes his eyes again, tired of crying, tired of all this bullshit. 

“What do you want me to do Sungie? You told me I don’t love you, you clearly aren’t as committed to me as I am to you since you think that shit.” Minho snaps back. 

Jisung sits back down on the couch, his leg screaming at him for moving so abruptly. 

“That isn’t what I meant Min.” The younger sobs into his hands, tears dripping down his face now. 

Minho is shocked, he hadn’t expected Jisung to react like this in the slightest. “Hey, you’re okay, take a breath.” 

He quickly sits down too and pulls him to his chest, letting his boyfriend break down against him. He hasn’t seen Sungie get like this in years. 

“Shhh, you’re okay little one, I’m not going anywhere.” He murmurs into his hair, lips pressing all over him. Jisung trembles against him, hands bunched up in his sweater. 

“I s-said what I-I said b-because it’s h-how you’re m-making me feel.” His voice cracks and breaks into another sob. 

Minho nuzzles into him not knowing what to say or how to comfort him right now. 

“Pl-please don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not gonna I’m right here.” Min finally whispers, he shifts on the couch and pulls the smaller into his lap. Careful of his wounded leg still. 

“Look at me Sungie.” 

Hands are on his face, forcing their eyes to lock, “I love you, I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like I don’t. But I do, I love you with every ounce of my being Jisung, you’re my whole world.” 

“B-but you s-said-“ 

“I know what I said love, it was stupid and I was angry, I’m sorry,” 

Jisung sniffles and curls up against him, his hands gripping his shirt tightly. They stay like that until Sungie is asleep again, his pain meds finally knocking him out. 

Minho sets his chin on his head, thinking over everything that’s happened. He’s confused, hurt, he doesn’t know what he wants anymore. But he never wants to see Jisung break down like he just did again ever. 

*

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“I needed to make sure you’re both okay.” 

Minho glares at Chan, but it only lasts a few seconds, “if someone is watching this place is going to be obvious we’re here.” 

“No one is watching, no one except our own people Min. You guys are safe.” Chan runs a hand through his hair and sits down on the couch opposite of the couple. 

“How is he?” He then asks softly. Jisung looks so small curled up on Minho like he is. He looks like the boy he took in off the streets five years ago, he looks fragile. 

“Hurt. Chan you just sent Hyunjin over, why are you here now?” Min shifts slightly, he’s glad to see the older man, more than he should he probably. But with how he and Sungie are fighting right now, their leader's presence is going to make it worse. 

“I needed to come see you guys for myself. Jin said you guys were fine but I needed to know, I need to see you alive and okay.” Chan blushes slightly. 

Minho does too, his eyes looking away from the redhead, “we’re fine, sore but we’re fine. Can you bring him upstairs? I don’t wanna wake him.” 

“Yeah.” Chan gets up and easily scoops up the younger boy, being careful of his bandaged up leg. He lays him down in the bed upstairs and tucks him in safely. 

Once in the living room again they stare at each other, neither moving for a second. 

Chan takes a step first, pulling Minho by the waist towards him. Their lips crash together in the next second, hand in hair, teeth meeting. 

“I was so worried.” The elder whispers against his mouth, holding his face. 

Min makes a noise, “I’m fine, like I said we both are.” He bites his lower lip and squeezes Chan’s hand, “we shouldn’t do this.” 

“Hmm?” The redhead raises his brows, surprised at Minho’s words. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I-i need you to be real with me for a second Chan.” Min pulls away a little more, needing space between them, if Chan touches him he’ll fall apart. 

“Okay? What’s wrong?” 

“Do you, have feelings for me? Like actual feelings?” Minho blushes deeply, he pulls his hood up and hides in the large sweater. Feeling much smaller suddenly. 

Chan blinks, clearly caught off guard by the question, “um, you know you can back out of this at any time Min.” 

“Can I though? You and I both know if we could just back out we would have already.” 

“Okay, yeah I might, but I know the boundaries. D-does Jisung know we’re having this conversation?” 

Minho flinches at the mention of his boyfriend, biting his lower lip hard, “No. No he does not. We, aren’t really on the best of terms right now if I’m honest...we haven’t been.” 

“I know you guys were fighting before you got shot but I thought you’d make up by now. You guys always do.” Chan runs a hand through his hair, slightly uneasy. 

“Yeah so did I, so did he.” 

“So is this you telling me to fuck off? I will, I really really don’t wanna fuck you and Jisung up, I thought, everyone involved was okay with this.” 

“We already are fucked up Chan. He kn-knows I care about you, he knows I have feelings for you. Fuck Chan, I’m putting you before him and he called me out on it. I said shit to him that I can’t take back, he said shit he can’t take back. I told him when we get out of here we’re over.” 

Chan stares, “deadass?” 

Minho glares, wanting to smack the leader, “don’t look so fucking smug. I hurt him, I’m  _ still  _ hurting him.” 

“Min then break up with him if it’s this bad. And I’m not saying for me, I’m saying for you. You find fight constantly, if you guys were happy with each other would you be actively seeking out other people to fuck with?” 

“I tried! He told me no, told me I don’t get to do that while we’re trapped in here for the next week.” Minho’s voice cracks, “I don’t want to break up with him, I love him, more than anything, but we’re not the same anymore. When we fight it’s so intense every time. And the only reason we make up is because we fuck.” 

“That’s not really making up then Min, that’s just ignoring your problems.” Chan murmurs. 

Minho stays quiet, “I don’t know what to do anymore.” He finally whispers, his hoodie sleeves pulled over his hands. 

“Are you still happy with him? I know you guys have been together for so long and everything, but are you actually happy? Do you really wanna be with him as a boyfriend still? Or is it more like your best friend that you’d do anything for because you love him?” 

“I-I don’t know anymore…he told me I love him when I’m afraid to lose him, that it takes someone trying to take him away from me for me to notice him. He asked me if I’m still with him because I’m afraid of being alone...I, I think he might be right.” 

Chan sees the way the younger crumbles, he pulls him into his arms, hugging him tightly. “You’re okay Min.” He murmurs, easily picking him up. The two wrap around each other Minho crying quietly into his shoulder. 

*

Jisung tries to steady his breathing, tries to not let the world around him cave in. He leans against the hall wall of the upstairs bedroom and slides down. His hands going to cover his face, trying to muffle the sobs he’s about to produce. 

His heart rate picks up and he trembles, tears pouring from his eyes, staining his white t-shirt. He can barely breathe, or think, or even move. 

Min finally said it, he said his biggest fear, and he couldn’t even say it to him. He said it to  _ Chan.  _ Of all fucking people. 

He tries not to make noise, to draw attention to himself, they both think he’s sleeping still. But he in fact woke up the second Chan picked him up. He heard  _ everything.  _

Jisung grabs his phone from his pocket and texts Hyunjin quickly, he needs to get out now. 

_ Jisung: Jinnie I need you to come get me now  _

His hands shake as he types, barely even able to get the words out. 

When he doesn’t answer he calls.

_ ‘Mm what’s wrong Sungie? I was sleeping.’  _

“C-come get me, pl-please.” He whispers, voice cracking. 

_ ‘Hey, baby what’s going on? I’ll be right there.’  _

“C-can’t talk j-just please come here.” 

_ ‘Okay, okay, I’m coming. Stay on the phone with me honey, everything is gonna be okay. Are you hurt?”  _

“M-my heart…” 

_ ‘Oh Sungie, I promise I’ll be there as fast as possible.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THAT HURT ME TO WRITE YALL DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!! MY POOR BABIES 
> 
> If you made it this far, hi I'm sorry, it does get better don't worry. This pic is like something I've never written before so like I hope it's good. 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
